Accident
by Youkai Koinu
Summary: Inuyasha's demon half takes over and hurts Kagome badly. Will she be able to live and forgive him, or will her injuries kill her?


Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha, but I do not own him. (Although I wish I did.)

Accident

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 1 How It All Happened

It was another day looking for shards of the Shikon No Tama. Inuyasha stood in the front of the group, a couple feet ahead of the others. Kagome was behind him, with Shippo sitting happily on her shoulder and eating some chocolate. Bringing up the rear, were Sango holding Kirara in her arms, and Miroku.

All of the sudden a huge gust of wind flew by. At fist they thought it was Kouga, coming to see 'his woman.' (A.k.a. Kagome for any of you who didn't know this. Sorry for the interruption everyone. .) But it wasn't. When the wind cleared there was nothing there, but dusts.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku spoke next. "I'm not sure Inuyasha, but we must be careful. It's been a very calm day so far and for a huge gust of wind to just come out of nowhere is extremely unusual." "Duh smart ass! I could have told you that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Now now, Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly. Sango walked up to the spot where the wind had blown, and looked around, hand on hirikotsu. (I think that's how you spell it)"This looks like the work of a…" Sango started, but stopped in mid sentence when she felt something stroking her butt. "MIROKU, YOU HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed and bashed Miroku with her hirikotsu.

"Ah, but it was well worth it, my dear Sango." Miroku said dreamily. That sentence caused him to be bashed again with hirikotsu. "Will he ever learn?" Questioned Kagome. "Probably not." Sango replied with a sigh.

"Hey, Sango, what were you saying again?" Inuyasha asked, turning to face her. "Oh yeah. Right. It looks like Kagura's around here." "I was afraid of that."

As if on cue, Kagura flew out of nowhere. Literally.

"Kagura." Inuyasha growled. "How nice to meet again Inuyasha." Kagura said. "Too bad I can't say the same about you." Inuyasha sneered. "Bad dog. You should be more respectful. Manners, have you any, Inuyasha?" Kagura teased. "Where are yours Kagura? I'm not seeing any at the moment." Inuyasha yelled. Then he jumped up and pulled the Tetsuiga out of its scabbard. "WIND SCAR!" He hollered. Kagura dodged and screamed, "Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled.

Something horrible happened then, that would trigger a chain of horrid events. The Tetsuiga was knocked from Inuyasha's hand. He turned into a full demon; Kagura was smart enough to know not to mess with him in this form. So she left.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called worriedly. Inuyasha jumped around and looked at Kagome with an evil smile on his face. He cracked his knuckles, and jumped into the air, only to land behind Kagome. "KAGOME, LOOK OUT!!!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

That's when it happened. Kagome turned around just in time to see Inuyasha come running up to her and cut her… right across the shoulder with his claws.

Inuyasha smelled something very familiar, Kagome's blood? 'What the fuck?!? I smell Kagome's blood! What the fuck happened?!?' He thought. 'Wait, I don't have the Tetsuiga. **_HOLY SHIT!!!_**' He spotted Tetsuiga lying about five yards away. He struggled to move and go get it. When he finally reached it, he bent own, picked it up, and felt himself transform from youkai to hanyou.

Then he spotted her, lying in a puddle of her own blood, eyes wide. 'No.' He thought. 'No. That can't be her, that can't be Kagome.' "What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

"Your full demon side took over and cut her shoulder." Miroku said. He, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were all sitting next to her seeing want kind of condition she was in. Shippo was sobbing, and Kirara was mewing mournfully.

"No." Inuyasha whispered. "NO!" He said and let out an anguished cry. "Inuyasha, we need to get her back to Kaedae's village so we can see if she can be helped." Miroku said. (Okay I know that sounded like she needed mental help, but that isn't what I meant!) "Right." Inuyasha said.

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango hopped onto the now transformed Kirara. Inuyasha held Kagome tightly against his chest and began to take off after the others. At some point on the way to Kaedae's Inuyasha had past up Kirara and couldn't even see them anymore, he was running so fast. It was pure adrenaline, he would've done anything to save her right then. That's when he realized something. He loved her. He had loved her ever since he could remember, and now he had hurt her. Right now, he was filled with self-hatred. He hated himself for hurting the only woman he had ever loved.

Sure there was Kikyo, but now that he thought about it, he didn't know if he actually ever loved her. "Inu…Inuyasha?" Someone whispered. 'What the…' Inuyasha thought, then he looked down and realized Kagome had spoken. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "Where are the others?" "They're on Kirara ." Inuyasha replied. "You hate me don't you?" Kagome questioned. "What, no!" Inuyasha responded. "Then why did you hurt me?" She asked.

Inuyasha visibly cringed at the question. "My demon half took over." He answered. "Oh." She said, and fell asleep.

AN: REVIEW! Please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please? Thanks everyone, for reading this story! The next chapter should be longer. THERE PROBABLY WON'T BE ANY UPDATES TUESDAY NOVEMBER, 30 BECAUSE I HAVE LATE BASKETBALL PRACTICE, I WILL TRY HOWEVER! Thanks again for the reviews! You all have a special place in my heart! (I know that was really cheesy but, oh well!) Ja ne for now!

Until Next Time,

Youkai Koinu


End file.
